


In The Dead of Night

by Acting4Hope



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Monster!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata is just a regular teenage boy. But what happens one Halloween night when he bumps into someone-no-something- in an old cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I came up with around Halloween, but I still decided to make this. I regret nothing about any of this. Tell me if you'd like to see more!! (also everyone is tagged cause everyone will be introduced in the next chapter)

Hajime Hinata was your average teenage boy. Adequate grades, a few acquaintances, nothing too special about him. He has no siblings and his parents work long hours, so he spends most of his time alone at his house. His life is quite plain, but Hinata is satisfied with that because that means nothing bad could happen. His life wouldn't be taking any drastic twists and turns any time soon if he lived a normal life. He could be able to stay worry-free with his boring life. So, he sat back and enjoyed his plain life while he could. Unfortunately for Hinata, his normal life doesn't last much longer. It would be on this Halloween night that Hinata will experience something truly outlandish that will change his life forever. That night is where our tale shall begin... 

Hinata was walking down an empty street, watching the clouds of steam from his mouth dissipate into the night sky. It was Halloween night, somewhere around 11 PM, and Hinata was just wandering around his community. His parents weren't going to be home until 2, so Hinata was left at the house to give candy to the neighborhood children. That only lasted about an hour, and most of the night was spent watching horror movies on Netflix. Hinata eventually got bored and decided to leave to go for a walk. The trick-or-treaters were all home in bed by now, and all that was left in the streets were jack-o-lanterns and drunk teenagers/adults who were stumbling home from Halloween parties. Hinata had been invited to one of those aforementioned parties, but he decided against going; he'd rather be stuck in an empty house where he's comfortable than be surrounded by people he barely knows who are drunk off their asses. Hinata walked for an hour until he realized he was toward the outskirts of his community by the old cemetery. This cemetery stopped being used after some people reported seeing ghosts wandering around during the night, so now it was just there. Hinata felt bad for the people who were buried here; no one deserves to be that ignored, even in death. He decided to take a stroll through the cemetery, just to look at the graves and clean some dust off of some dirty ones. 

He wandered around the cemetery for a while, looking at the graves and staring up at the sky, until he heard a groan. A very loud groan. His first thought was “It’s probably some drunk teenagers getting it on” but then he heard it again. This time it was more dead-sounding, so Hinata deduced it as some kid pretending to be a ghost or ghoul to scare other kids. Hinata continued to walk through the cemetery, not realizing that the groaning noise was slowly getting louder like whatever was making the noise was coming closer. Before Hinata could recognize it, he felt a cold chill on the back of his neck; the tiny hairs on his neck standing up fully. Hinata slowly turned around to figure out where the source of that chill was coming from, and when he did he was met with cloudy, bright pink eyes staring right back at him. He screamed and fell back onto the cold ground. He closed his eyes to try and focus on his breathing while also trying to get the sight of those creepy pink eyes out of his head. ‘It has to be some stupid kid trying to scare me,’ Hinata thought, ‘or maybe it’s just my imagination.’ He heard the groan again which made him open his eyes and look up very cautiously. There above him was this young man with matted pink hair and glassy pink eyes. He was in a ragged, old, dull yellow jumper that was torn in some places. His shoes were covered in so much dirt Hinata couldn’t make out the original color. Hinata noticed stitch marks all over the boy’s face and visible skin. His skin was also a pasty white, almost dead-looking. Overall, the boy sure did look the part of a monster, but Hinata disregarded that fact and merely assumed it was the boy’s costume. So, he stood up and eyed the boy down angrily. “Hey, what’s the big deal with scaring me like that?!” Hinata shouted at the boy, making his face look extra stern to look angrier. The boy looked at him curiously before opening his mouth wide. Hinata could see pointed teeth that looked a bit dirty, and the boy’s breath smelled like a dead corpse. Hinata turned away from the boy to cough because of the horrid smell coming from the boy’s mouth. He heard the boy groan again which made Hinata get angry and spin around to face him. “Listen bub, knock it off with that damn groaning. You aren’t scaring me at all-“ Hinata froze in shock. In the midst of his shouting, he had grabbed the boy’s wrist to try and emphasize how dumb he was being, and when he grabbed the boy’s wrist he had felt it: The chill of death against his pale fingertips. Hinata looked up at the boy’s face in surprise and the boy smiled wide; a centipede crawling out of the boy’s mouth as he grinned. That’s when it clicked. 

This boy really was a monster. So, with the little thought process he could perform while startled, Hinata decided to run. Run as fast as he could back to his home, which would prove to be difficult since his house is several miles away. Another problem arose when Hinata turned around and saw the monster was sprinting after him. Hinata decided to quickly ditch the idea of running home and just focus on losing the monster. So he took a sharp turn and started running in a zig-zag line through the lines of graves. The only sounds that could be heard were the sound of Hinata panting and the crunching of leaves and twigs as feet pressed onto them. He ran for what felt like hours until he stopped to take a breath. He stopped in the middle of a few tall graves and hunched over to breathe. He sat there, looking at the ground for a moment, until he heard an all-too-familiar groan. Hinata looked up from the ground to see the monster right in front of him; he appeared to be out of breath as well, but he still managed to groan. Hinata fell onto his butt and quickly scooted back from the monster until his back hit the graves, cornering him. He watched as the monster slowly approached him; each step agonizingly slow, like it knew that Hinata was trapped so it was taking its time. Hinata closed his eyes just as the monster reached him to keep himself from watching as he was eaten or beaten or killed or whatever that monster wanted with him. He heard the monster groan once more, then another time. And another. The monster just kept groaning until it started to cough. Hinata opened his eyes to see the monster hunched over coughing. Hinata tilted his head in confusion as the monster continued to cough and cough. Finally, after a minute of coughing, the monster coughed out a small bone. 

Hinata looked down at the small bone that now lay on the ground in front of him, a plethora of questions suddenly rushing into his mind. Before he could address them though, a voice spoke from above him. “Ah yes, finally! I thought that damn thing was gonna be lodged in my throat the rest of my life!” Hinata looked back up and saw the monster had its hand stuck out to him. “Need help up, bud?” Hinata tried to scoot away again, but then remembered he was already cornered so he cried out, “Listen, if you’re going to eat me, can you knock it off with the four-play and just do it already?!” “Four-play?” The monster asked, “What is four-play?” Hinata stood and looked at the monster curiously; most monsters could only growl and groan, so the fact that this one can speak is surprising enough. “Never mind that, don’t you wanna like rip me to shreds and remove my intestines and all that monster-type crap?” “Why would I wanna do that?” The monster questioned, “And what’s a monster?” Hinata sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; for a monster who was intelligent enough to speak, it was pretty dumb. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter; can you just tell me why you were chasing me around?” Hinata asked and the monster perked up like it suddenly remembered something. “Oh yeah!” It announced, “I just wanted to ask if you could punch me in the gut or something so I’d start coughing and hack that thing out! I guess the running worked just as effectively…” Hinata rolled his eyes, sitting back on one of the graves nonchalantly. The monster looked at Hinata for a moment before walking over and sitting on a grave beside him, sticking his hand out. “By the way, I’m Kazuichi Souda! It’s nice to meet’cha!!” ‘Souda, huh?’ Hinata thought as he watched Souda talk about who-knows what, ‘I guess “its” a “he”….Well, it seems like he won’t be leaving me alone any time soon, so I might as well play along…’ Hinata stuck his hand out and shook Souda’s outstretched hand, “I’m Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you.” “Hinata, huh?” Souda wondered aloud, “Nice name, but I think I’m just gonna call ya Soul Friend!!” 

“Soul-Who-What now?” Hinata asked. Souda’s murky eyes lit up immediately, “Yeah, Soul Friend!! You saved my life with all that running, so now we’re bonded for life! Isn’t that great?!” Hinata gave Souda a halfhearted smile in response to his declaration, but on the inside he was groaning and wondering just what the hell he’s gotten himself into. Hinata looked down at his phone for a moment to see if he had any bars, just in case he needed to call someone for help, and he noticed that it was now around 3 AM. “Oh shit….” He muttered under his breath; his parents were going to be home by 2, meaning they’re already there now. Since he had no signal out here, he must have never received their worried calls. “What’s wrong, Soul Friend?” Souda wondered as he looked over Hinata’s shoulder at his phone, gasping as well at the time. “Shit, it’s already three?! Fuck, I gotta get home!!” Souda hopped off the grave and started tugging on the old beanie he was wearing. “Home?” Hinata asked. Souda turned to Hinata and brightened up again. “Yeah, home! Ya wanna come with me and meet my friends?” Hinata suddenly realized what kind of a hole he’s just dug himself into and he quickly wanted-and needed-out of it. “N-No! No no I’m good! I actually need to get home myse-“ It was too late. Souda had already grabbed Hinata’s wrist and started dragging him along. 

Hinata was forced to be drug all the way from the graveyard to somewhere even further from his home. It was this old-looking, two-story house out on this barren hill; far away from Hinata’s town. The house looked ominous and it scared Hinata a bit. “You live here?” Hinata asked once Souda relinquished his vice grip on Hinata’s wrist. Souda turned back at Hinata and flashed him a grin replying, “Hell yeah! Ain’t it awesome??” Hinata looked up at the house and laughed awkwardly. “It’s…nice…” Hinata answered, trying not to offend Souda in any way. Souda laughed and approached the door before suddenly swinging it open. And as Hinata peered inside at the people waiting, he knew this night would be the end of his normal life. In the dead of night, his life changed forever.


End file.
